This Is Where I Belong
by JoyfulMariska
Summary: "These last few days, waiting, thinking that that door wasn't closed, I just imagined this whole other life." — Olivia Benson — That door isn't closed. It never was.
1. Chapter 1

**If the writers won't give us a Bensidy baby, I'll just have to make one. There have been a lot of sad/dramatic/depressing elements brought into play during this season, and I thought it'd be nice just to take a break and feel good again. :) hope you enjoy it**

Olivia held two mugs of hot coco in her hands as she left the kitchen in the dark apartment. The only light illuminating the space was sparkling from the living room, a Christmas tree. Her steps were slow as she made her way to the man lounging on the couch. He looked up when he heard her speak.

"Here you go." Brian sat up, making room for his love to join him.

She held her mug gently as she put a hand to her protruding stomach and took a seat. They shared a lovely glance before Brian put his coco in the air a little.

"To us. The last Christmas with just us two. Next year we'll have three." He used his other hand to caress Olivia's pregnant belly softly.

She smiled at him. "To us. All three." She whispered.

Their mugs clinked, and Olivia placed her free hand on Brian's, her lips capturing his in a passionate kiss. He smiled at her when she pulled her head away. Both sipped the liquid chocolate as Olivia leaned on brian, her legs beside her on the couch.

"It's so perfect." Her words escaped easily as the lights of the tree glistened off the flakes of snow that fell beyond the window.

"Bri?"

He sighed happily. "Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm ready – to be a mom?" Olivia placed her mug on the coffee table as he did.

"Liv, you were ready when I first met you fourteen years ago." He moved on the couch so she could lie down, resting over his legs, her head on his chest.

"And what about you?" She moved her thumbs around beneath his hands on her stomach.

"I don't have to be ready for motherhood." He joked, earning a beautiful laugh from Olivia.

"But I'm ready for my duty as a father." Brian finished, a smile still gracing his face.

Olivia breathed deeply. "And in a month, he or she will be here." She grinned a little.

"A month." Brian repeated to himself, not yet grasping it.

The small kick beneath both of their hands had them chuckling.

"Merry Christmas, Baby." Brian kissed the side of Olivia's head after he said it.

Olivia spoke next. "Which one?"

He asked with a grin. "Both of you."

She turned her head and kissed him again.

"I love you." He whispered as he held her gaze.

"I love you too." The serene peace in her heart was unlike any she'd ever felt before.

The ornaments reflected sparkles of steadily lit lights on the tree. The pictures joining them had been a surprise. Olivia had come home to find Brian admiring his own work, fixing the last of the ultrasound pictures on an artificial branch. Now the shiny photos had her smiling as Brian moved his hands to rest beneath her own.

He moved them, his gentleness something she'd only seen appear in the last eleven months. The baby's kick against his hand let them both know they were already spending their first Christmas together – as a family. Olivia's tears, often coming unannounced without rhyme or reason, spilled again. When she breathed in quickly, Brian knew her tears were evident.

"So do we get to open a gift tonight?" He kissed her softly.

Olivia closed her eyes in pure contentment, bliss.

"Yeah. Sure." She smiled.

"Alright."

She leaned up, allowing him to stand and bend down to beneath the tree where wrapped treasures gleamed. She scooted herself to the arm rest, propping herself up as she watched the love of her life search. Only one glance down to where she rested her hands had her heart swelling again.

A baby. Their child was just out of reach.

Brian took the package he had found, small in size, and handed it to her. Olivia pointed to the gifts.

"Grab the one on top of the gold one there." She held the present he'd given her atop her child.

Brian did what she had said and sat back down, lifting her feet to set them in his lap.

"You first." He smiled at her.

Olivia smiled back, already beginning to unwrap the gift. The box was dark blue in color, light as air itself. She slid it open as Brian watched with pride.

"Oh my god." Olivia felt the tears begin again as she put a finger on the item within.

The gold necklace within was a dazzling infinity symbol. Brian made his promise to her right then and there. Forever. That's how long he planned to stay.

Small diamonds sparkled in the curves of the design.

"Brian. It's so beautiful." She looked up at him tearfully.

His smiled grew as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Merry Christmas, Liv." He said.

She let herself admire it only a moment longer before nodding to him.

"Now you." She grinned.

He picked gently at the wrapping of the small box in his hands. Olivia hooked her necklace behind her neck before she put both hands back on her stomach. Brian pulled out the box beneath the wrapping paper and threw the torn shreds to the ground.

"You forget the present?" He joked with her, the box weighing nothing in his hands.

"I don't think so." She chuckled a little. She knew he didn't care whether it was a little girl or boy she carried, and Olivia had told him she didn't want to know the sex of the baby. But at the last doctor's appointment, the one Brian couldn't be at, she'd changed her mind. He didn't know.

Brian pulled the lid off the box and stared in joyous disbelief at the simple pink square piece of paper, words written in her handwriting on the surface.

_Now there'll be two ladies in your life. Hopefully this little one turns out better than I did. You poor guy._

Brian looked up, one or more rare tears in his own eyes as he held the paper. Olivia smiled so wide it hurt her cheeks. He did the same, laughing a little as he took her into a hug.

"It's a girl." He whispered more to himself than to Olivia.

She nodded against him. "Yeah. She is."

Brian had his knees on the floor, kneeling down after breaking the hug. He spoke with his hands over where his daughter was.

"Hey, Honey. I don't think I can wait any longer for you to get here."

Olivia smiled lovingly. She never thought she could possess such love for one man, yet there she was. Brian kissed Olivia's growing belly gingerly, dropping his voice to a near-whisper.

"So finish cooking so we can meet you." Another soft kiss.

Brian could swear he felt the second heart within Olivia, and it absolutely amazed him. A tiny human, his child that held a piece of both him and Olivia, was just centimeters from him.

"Hey Daddio." Olivia was almost whispering.

He met her eyes. "Yeah, Momma?" Brian mentally saved the precious smile she offered. He took her hand and kissed it, still on his knees by the couch.

"You promised me something." She spoke again after pausing. Her heart almost hurt with the huge amount of love and happiness she felt.

Brian shuffled to the armrest where she sat up.

"And what did I promise?" He responded.

Olivia brought her face to his and shared her love with him through a quick kiss.

"Cookies." She whispered it right in his ear.

Brian let a laugh escape. He stood up, taking the pink sheet of paper to the tree and tucking it between branches so it sat among the other ornaments. Olivia watched him head back into the kitchen to get her the sweets that would satisfy her craving.

She took the opportunity to get to her feet and admire the tree. There, hanging at eye-level was a beautiful and equally humorous photo: one of her favorites. The photo in the left half of the ornament was taken in 2000, Brian with an arm around Olivia, both smiling at the camera. The second photo – taken when Olivia was two months pregnant – had Brian seated on her desk chair, Olivia on his lap, wide smiles on both of their faces.

She felt a soft kick in her side, and she placed her hand where her daughter's foot was resting. She showed her smile again, something she'd only gotten back a year before.

Brian watched her from the kitchen with pride. She glowed with the lights of the tree, her sweater stretching to accommodate their child. Her hair fell easily down on her shoulders, cascading down her back.

He turned to take the freshly-baked cookies from the cooling rack and put them each on a heaping plate. When he had gathered enough, he stepped into the living room again.

"That smells amazing." Olivia reached for a goodie, biting into a cookie.

"She's got a sweet-tooth, huh?" Brian took his own.

She chewed slowly. "You should know that by now."

They smiled broadly at each other.

"Well by now I've learned how to bake like an expert. Maybe I'll write a book." He held a napkin along with his cookie in his hand as he spoke teasingly.

Olivia finished her cookie as he did his.

"God, even in socks I can feel my feet swelling." She looked down.

Brian took her hand, "Take a seat, Momma."

He sat down on the couch beside her, pushing his feet onto the coffee table after she did. She leaned into him as her fingers drew shapes on his hands.

"I can't wait to hold her." She whispered.

Brian kissed her head. "Neither can I."

He turned his gaze on the Christmas tree. "I never would have thought I'd be a dad."

Brian couldn't keep his honesty in. "I wouldn't have wanted to do it – parenthood – with anyone else."

Olivia sighed, "Me either." She looked up at him.

"It's about damn time I did something good in my life." He smiled as he spoke to her.

"Brian." She shook her head happily. "You're going to be such a good dad."

"But you'll be getting up in the middle of the night with her, right?" Brian suggested hopefully.

Olivia laughed. "I've been up with her in the middle of the night for eight months. You get the next nine months – at least." She smiled.

It was unbelievable she was even able to speak about having a child. She was finally going to have a family.

"Alright. I guess I owe you that much." He chuckled at her, placing his hand back over their child. He never wanted to get too far away.

"Who's this little girl gonna be?" He was so amazed. He'd shared one heart with Olivia for the past yhear, and now there was a tiny person, a child with one heart, both his and Liv's.

"I think our little one conked out." She said softly.

"She's gotta sleep. Kicking you all day is hard work."

Olivia smiled at his words. "Merry Christmas, Papa Cassidy." She was inches from his face as she looked up.

"Merry Christmas, Momma Benson." They smiled at each other in pure bliss before kissing.

Then Olivia felt that anxiety creeping into her veins again as she moved her hands over her stomach, looking down. "I hope she gets here ok."

The doctors had warned of difficult deliveries, complications during birth. They hoped they'd luck out. With some of the problems Olivia had had during the pregnancy, both she and Brian were nervous for the moment they went to the hospital to deliver their daughter.

"She will." Brian pressed his cheek to hers comfortingly.

Olivia leaned against him as they listened to soft Christmas music, watching the lights of the tree as the snow fell outside. Brian found her sleeping only a few minutes after they got comfortable on the couch. He gently stroked her hair a couple times before leaning back to take in the beauty of the life he had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like this one :)**

** No worries. There will be flashbacks later on in the story to fill in details/time frames left out.**

Christmas Day came and went, the days beginning to blur together as the date of their little one's arrival approached. On the night of January 12th, Olivia was standing in her own bedroom, a large corner dedicated to her daughter. Amanda was hanging the small quilt Brian's mother had made over the side of the crib as Olivia leaned over the side and placed one of the softer blankets neatly within.

"So are you getting excited?" Amanda took the conversation somewhere it hadn't been that evening.

As Brian and Munch watched TV and joked with each other in the living room, Olivia answered the question, feeling it easy to be honest in the presence of her friend.

"Excited - and nervous." She smiled a little at the younger woman.

Amanda handed her the pillow that fit snugly in the bassinet alongside the wall. Olivia took it, placing it in the small cradle before taking the blanket Amanda handed her and putting it too in the bed.

"Nervous about what?" Amanda folded another small, handmade blanket to put over the crib's side.

The sigh she got from Olivia gave away the exhaustion she was obviously feeling. As she pondered her answer, Olivia leaned back against the wall.

"Everything. I've never done any of this before. I'm just - nervous." She said calmly, resting one hand atop her large stomach.

Amanda stood up straight as she let her weight lean on her arm resting on the crib. "Liv, I know you're going to be a great mom. You have been to everyone at SVU for years."

Olivia thanked Amanda silently with an appreciative gaze.

"Especially me." Amanda added.

The quiet confession had the mother-to-be tilting her head to the side. Seeing the implied question, the blonde went on.

"I came to SVU thinking I'd only be working under some of the best detectives in the country. I didn't think I'd become part of a family, your family." She shook her head, remembering the first days she'd had at the 16th precinct.

"I was pretty hard on you, wasn't I." Olivia walked to the bed, picking up a few more clothes she'd bought that day.

Amanda put them into the cleared-out drawers in Brian's dresser.

"Maybe a little. But I needed it." She chuckled a little as she watched the pregnant sergeant fold the small clothing.

"Well I know the Captain knew what he was doing. I'm glad I have you here." Olivia handed her the last of the tiny socks and onesies.

"Who else would understand the awful moods swings and hormones?" She said as Amanda laughed a little bit.

"Oh hey. She wants to say hi." Olivia put a hand to where she felt the kicks, gentle pressures to the right of her belly button.

Amanda stepped over the packaging for the bassinet as Olivia held out her hand. Gently, Liv took her colleague's hand and pressed it to her stomach. The way Amanda felt when she felt those tiny kicks against her hand, Olivia smiling like she never had before, was one she could never explain. What a beautiful thing.

"Hi, Sweetie." Amanda didn't feel odd speaking to someone whose ears weren't even visible to her.

"Your room's done. So we're ready when you are."

Olivia smiled, even with the tugging that sleep did on her eyelids. Amanda touched Olivia's hand and then stepped back to admire the work the two women had done throughout the evening.

"I think we did a pretty good job." Amanda commented as she stood next to Olivia.

"I think you're right." The exhaustion and discomfort Amanda sensed coming from Olivia had her gaze back on the older woman. Olivia had put a hand on her back, leaning over a little.

"You go put your feet up. I'll clean up in here." She bent down to pick up the small amount of trash there was on the floor.

Olivia put a hand on Amanda's back as she turned to leave. "Thanks."

The living room was semi-quiet, both Munch and Brian sitting on the couch, the TV displaying a rerun of Modern Family.

"Hey you. How's it coming in there?" Brian looked up at her as she made her way to the armchair and sat down heavily.

"We're done." She smiled back at the two.

Munch glanced back toward the bedroom. "Rollins decide to break the crib in tonight, or what?" His light, characteristic jokes made Olivia smile.

"She's just cleaning up. My back really hurts, so she's the one bending over to pick up the mess I made. Bless her heart." She replied, putting a hand to her forehead as she tried to keep herself awake.

Munch admired the gratitude Olivia showed for the help she got. No one did anything for her and didn't hear a_ "thank you."_

"You need anything, Liv?" Brian showed his concern.

He was a changed man, Munch thought. Never before had he seen Brian so ready to help, to do whatever he could to make the situation less difficult.

Olivia sighed deeply. "Some water." She replied softly.

When Brian moved to get up, Munch stood, picking his and Brian's emptied beer bottles up.

"I'll get it." He said quickly.

"Thank you." Olivia did feel such intense gratitude for the people that had come to be her biggest help through the progress of her pregnancy. They were all so ready to help.

Amanda threw away the last rogue piece of plastic in the trash before heading out to where the other three were.

"It's all ready." She grinned at Brian when he turned around in his seat.

"Alright. Let's see how you two did in there." Brian stood up off the couch, extending his hand to Olivia.

She took it, thankful for the support he offered. She held his hand as they walked back to the bedroom, stepping inside. Munch handed Olivia her glass of water as he took in the sight of the small nursery.

The white crib brightened the room, the blankets ready to keep the baby warm. Olivia took a cold sip to remind herself that she was really living in the life she'd so long wanted.

"Not bad." Brian turned to Olivia, kissing her on the forehead.

"Not bad at all." Munch nodded. "Well done, ladies."

Amanda admired their work for just a short minute longer.

"Well, you and that baby need some sleep, Liv. I'm sure you've had just about enough company. Especially from us." Munch turned and put a hand on her shoulder as he leaned down to kiss her cheek before hugging her gently.

Hugging her teammates had become something that was a normal, almost everyday thing. She loved the new personal level that she had moved to with her squad. Not only were they her colleagues, but they were her best friends.

"Thanks for stopping by, Munch." She smiled at him as he let her go.

"Anytime." He replied.

As he left the room, Amanda addressed the two others standing with her.

"A lucky little girl you got in there." She stepped forward, touching Olivia's arm lightly and turning to leave.

Brian and Olivia followed her out toward the door where Munch waited.

"Thanks for your help, Amanda." Olivia let her put her coat on before bringing her into the hug that both of them had been reluctant to give for so long. The hitches in their relationship had lasting effects, whether they acknowledged it or not. But those effects were fading fast.

Amanda smiled as she held the frame of her leader, her sergeant. "You're very welcome. You two have a good night."

She released her, and Brian and Olivia watched Munch and Amanda both leave. As they stood, Brian put his arm around Olivia tenderly.

"How about we call it a day." He suggested.

"My back and my feet both say yes; let's call it a day."

* * *

January 23, 2014

Mercy General Hospital

5:32 P.M.

The first cries brought the tears streaming down both Brian's and Olivia's faces. The work was over, the last push freeing the child from her home within Olivia. Brian squeezed Olivia's hand as she laid her head back, beads of sweat still rolling down her brow.

She closed her eyes in a moment of pure relief. The pain was gone. Leaning to the side, she breathed heavily. Her eyes found Brian's.

"You did it Liv." He smiled, the tears still twinkling on his cheeks and in his sparkling eyes.

Through the breaths she took, Olivia smiled wide, firmly squeezing his hand. She wasn't sure if she had enough energy yet to speak. But she did.

"We did it." She corrected him with a tired smile.

The cries of their baby echoed as the doctor finished what was left to be done with Olivia, and the nurses cleaned and dressed the newborn.

Brian dropped his face, putting his forehead to hers as he too closed his eyes. He was so proud he could cry, and he had. Tears still dropped from his eyes onto his cheeks as he kept his face close to hers. Olivia had labored to deliver their baby for hours and hours, and watching her do it had been both amazing and terrifying at the same time. He'd gotten his hand crushed as they walked the halls together; he had supported her as she leaned over the bed, his hands gentle, but successful in keeping her on her feet. And now their child was in the world with them.

"So - when are we going to do that again?" Brian could joke, giving Olivia more strength.

She actually laughed a little bit.

"Never." She smiled, opening her eyes.

The way her hair fell back, the front of it emerged in the sweat that it had taken to deliver that final push, framed her glowing face perfectly. He'd never seen her more beautiful.

"I love you." She whispered as she put her forehead on his again.

"I love you too." He replied softly, kissing her gently.

"What a beautiful little girl you two have." The head nurse was standing next to the bed opposite Brian, holding the whimpering baby.

Olivia let go of Brian's hand as the nurse handed the baby down to her. She cradled the tiny being in her arms easily, hoping to calm her as she did.

Brian couldn't believe his own eyes. Her features were so small.

"Hey there, Aleah." Olivia spoke calmly, softly.

Touching the little girl's cheek with her finger only made the situation more real. She was finally here. Instead of cradled within her, Aleah was now in Olivia's arms.

More tears made their way down Brian's cheeks as he reached to touch his daughter's tiny hand. Aleah's eyes were closed as she continued to make sounds of disapproval, moving every limb with a newfound ability to stretch. The milliseconds she opened her eyes was all it took to know whose they were. Olivia saw her own eyes staring back at her, the same deep brown, wide and alert.

Another tear dropped from her eye as she smiled.

"You were worth the wait." Brian didn't even know he had said anything out loud. But when Olivia nodded and sounded her agreement, he knew that he had.

He moved his rough hand tenderly across the newborn's in awe. Olivia leaned down slowly and put her lips to Aleah's forehead in a soft kiss. That was her own flesh and blood she held, the one thing she'd been waiting for for nine months - but really for most of her life. And now she was looking down at her own daughter.

The gentle touch Brian used almost brought her to a complete breakdown of joy and exhaustion.

"I'm a dad." He quietly marveled.

Olivia then let her head turn towards him, smiling broadly. He kept his hand on his daughter's as he kissed the woman who had just delivered her. Aleah continued moving her legs in silence as she calmed. She knew her mother's touch, her father's gentleness.

"She's beautiful." Olivia said in the perfect moment life had given them. After all the bad they'd witnessed in their lives, the two sitting there deserved the blissful moment the most.

Brian ran his finger up her tiny arm, the skin as perfect as silk beneath his had. It was his own nose in miniature form that Aleah wore on her face. It was both his and Olivia's blood coursing through those microscopic veins.

He smiled so much it hurt, but he couldn't help it. Olivia gently moved her arms, letting Brian take his daughter in his arms. At first, his heartbeat skyrocketed, nervous with the fragility of the being in his arms. But he calmed.

He continued to grin as his tears of joy finally stopped. With his own kiss to Aleah's little hand and then one to her forehead, he said the words he'd been waiting to say for months.

"Welcome to the world, Aleah."


	3. Chapter 3

_Olivia sat at her desk, one hand resting on top of her growing belly, the other just below. Five months pregnant, her mind was not on her work, as Cragen could see as he watched her. He stood up, exiting his office. He paused again just outside his door as he saw her hand move to one spot on her stomach, a smile on her face. _

_"How you doing, Liv?" Cragen sat upon the desk she sat at, the squad room still awaiting the return of the others. _

_Olivia looked up, still smiling. "It's been a good day." She nodded. _

_A small wince came over her face as she looked back down. _

_"Oh Honey, that's Momma's back." She spoke to the child within her. _

_The captain smiled before swallowing hard. _

_"Alright, that's better__." She looked back up as tiny pressures hit her hand. _

_"You want to feel?" Olivia reached for his hand. _

_Cragen nodded, letting her push his hand to her stomach. The kicks tickled his hand, prompting a feeling of excitement, and yet instilling fear as well._

_The baby was just out of his grasp. Cragen only wished he could have a guarantee the little one would safely arrive. He couldn't bear to feel the life of the baby and then feel that pain he had with his wife when they'd lost their child before meeting her._

* * *

It took Brian a full ten minutes to step away from the bedside where Olivia held their newborn daughter, Aleah. But he finally did it. He leaned down and kissed Olivia's forehead gently before heading to deliver the news to the squad anxiously waiting in the waiting room.

He felt so light, incredibly happy as he rounded the corners of the building, reaching the room easily. The smile on his face had everyone on their feet, their expressions still equally worried, anxious.

"She's here. They're both just fine." He assured them, relief in his soul as well as each of theirs.

Amanda, Nick, Munch, Fin and Cragen walked over to meet him, relief and excitement exuded from their faces.

"Congratulations, Daddio." Munch shook Brian's hand.

"Can we see Momma and Baby?" Amanda asked hopefully.

"What do you think I came out here for? Come on." Brian led them back to the room.

Cragen couldn't hardly breathe right with the anticipation he felt. He was so excited to see that baby for the first time, reassured that she had arrived safely.

The room was lit up with the soft light of the sun trying to break through the grim clouds that let the snow fall upon the city. Olivia's attention was on the tiny being in her arms, a smile on her face as she kissed her daughter's forehead again. The breath left every one of their chests as they saw the scene unfolding. They were almost apprehensive at interrupting it.

"Hey." Olivia noticed her family coming in and let her eyes leave Aleah for a moment.

The exhaustion she felt was hardly evident as her eyes sparkled with her smile.

"Brian tells us we have a new member of the squad." Nick was first, moving to the bedside without hesitation.

Olivia nodded, glancing back down at her daughter. "So it seems." She was quiet, reflective in her answer.

"This is Aleah." She pushed the blanket back around Aleah's face carefully, showing them the beautiful face that she had just been introduced to.

They had a silent moment to take it in.

"Hey, Baby Girl." Fin couldn't contain the joy he found in seeing the baby they'd waited so long to meet. Like he had with his own son's, he reached out his hand and gently touched Aleah's.

"She's beautiful." Munch had never seen anything that astounded him and yet thrilled him at the same time.

What a miracle the child was. So tiny, but so real.

"Congratulations, Mom and Pap." Cragen could hardly speak. The baby had arrive safely.

"Here." Olivia moved her arms up a little, slowly, so that Fin could hold Aleah.

When he cradled the baby girl, Fin rocked her gently. It was a side of him no one had ever seen.

"We waited a long time for you, Aleah."

Brian took Olivia's hand as they watched the interaction Fin had with Aleah before he moved toward Amanda.

"Don't worry." He said to Aleah. "She just looks tough. She's really a softy." He winked at Amanda.

"Wow." That was it. That was all she was capable of saying as she looked at the baby in her arms. Aleah's cheeks were soft, her skin flushed pink in her first moments in the world.

Nick took Aleah into his arms with all the love and tenderness he had ever displayed. Looking at the tiny child, he felt like he was holding a member of his family, his immediate family. Olivia had gotten her happily ever after, the child she'd thought she'd never have.

When Cragen held Aleah, he almost cried. He did, in fact, if only one tear. As Aleah moved a little in his arms, he just stared in awe. She was safe. Now he could believe that everything was ok.

"You don't know how good it is to meet you, Aleah." He didn't hold his words back.

Olivia squeezed Brian's hand with as much energy as she had left.

He whispered. "Easy. My hand was crushed earlier."

She smiled.

"Liv, you're literally the only person on Earth who could look this good after having a baby just a few minutes ago." Munch shook his head, earning a smile from Olivia.

"Bless your heart, Munch." She replied, putting a hand over her chest.

"He's not lying." Nick agreed, finding the glow coming from her skin like nothing he'd ever seen before.

"She's perfect." Cragen finished, still smiling at Aleah.

"Munch. You want to take over?"

Munch's heart beat fast when Aleah slid into his arms. The feeling dissipated when he realized what a miracle he held.

"My god." He whispered. "What a lucky kid." He glanced up at Aleah's parents who both gave him silent looks of thanks.

* * *

January 23, 2014

Mercy General Hospital

6:46 P.M.

Brian stepped back into the quiet room, a cup of coffee in his hands, a smile still on his exhausted face. When he saw Olivia, their tiny baby girl lying safely on her chest, he felt a wave of pride go through him. Her hands touched the newborn gently, her lips kissing her forehead tenderly as she slept.

Brian paused at the entrance, just inside the door, watching the perfect scene before him. Snow was falling outside the windows, as it had been that eve of Christmas. Olivia looked over at him with a tired smile.

"Hey, Papa." She spoke just below her normal volume, even her voice weak.

Brian walked over to his designated area, sitting after kissing her softly.

"My mom's stuck out of state. The snowstorm shut down the whole city."

Olivia smiled. Nothing, not terrible weather or anything else could wipe the smile from her face, the feeling of bliss in her heart.

"I don't think I'm ever going to go back to work." She looked down at Aleah sleeping in her arms.

Brian chuckled. "Who are you and what have you done with Olivia Benson?"

She felt so at ease with her child on her chest, the infant's heart beating just atop her own. It was an indescribable feeling, and she never wanted it to end.

"I just want to be a mom. That's all." She whispered.

"Well you're Superwoman. You're the one who brought this little girl into the world." Brian took a sip of his coffe as he leaned back.

Olivia pulled at the tiny blanket Aleah was wrapped in, her hand sparing a finger to stroke her soft cheek.

"If anyone can be a cop and a mom, it's you." He finished, watching her with love.

Aleah's fingers were tiny, her hands balled up near her perfect face. Her nose was Brian's, her wide eyes those of Olivia's, evident even as they were closed.

"I can't believe she's finally here." Brian whispered.

He remembered crying as he watched Olivia deliver their daughter only an hour before. He still felt like he'd just stumbled into reality – as a father to the baby girl upon olivia's chest.

"Here." She gently lifted the baby to Brian, who still hadn't grown completely comfortable with holding something so fragile and small.

Olivia smiled as Aleah made small sounds, her tiny body cradled perfectly in Brian's arms. He looked down at the baby, his coffee set on the table beside him.

"I'm going to fall asleep anyway." She explained to him.

Her body was sore. Giving birth was, without a doubt, the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, but she found the reward to outweigh the initial agony.

Her eyelids closed in a matter of moments, the pleasant image of Brian sitting alongside her holding Aleah frozen in her mind as she welcomed sleep. Brian watched Olivia fall asleep quickly, stood up and walked to the window with his daughter. He watched the snow fall steadily.

"You know, you could have had better timing." He spoke quietly to Aleah.

"I thought your mom was going to kill me on the way here. But _you_ chose the day the snowstorm was supposed to hit, and _I'm_ the one who got in trouble for driving too slow."

He didn't feel foolish at all as he stood, speaking to Aleah.

"She's fine now – Mom, I mean." Brian smiled as Aleah moved her feet.

"She's a little hard-headed, but you'll get used to it." He whispered.

Then he brought her up closer to his face and gave her forehead the most beautiful, soft kiss. Brian rocked back and forth gently, soothingly as the snow continued to bury New York City. He touched Aleah's tiny, perfect hand as he watched her sleep. He'd watched her grow, her tiny body making its home within Olivia. And now he held her.

He spoke again without reservation. "I'm going to marry your mom."

He realized as he spoke that it was something he was very serious about.

"I just had to wait until you got here to get your approval. It was kind of impossible to have a conversation with you, especially a secret one, when you were in Liv." He chuckled a little.

Brian glanced at Olivia, sleeping soundly, a new beauty radiating from her. He felt the pride swelling in him again. His family was perfect. And he had one – a family, that is. The snow fell steadily on the city, the sunless sky still illuminating the new baby in Brian's arms.

He felt as if he'd swallowed a marble. It was unreal that the child was truly his, joining him at last on Earth. In a couple days, they'd be taking their baby home, to their home. Aleah was theirs, the blood of both Olivia and himself coursing through the baby.

It had been a hard day, watching Olivia in such excruciating pain, but he knew that she felt the same as he did. It was worth it. They had both heard their daughter's first cries, Brian's hand clutched by Olivia's, both pressed against her glazed cheek. The feeling he had when watching the people he loved hold his daughter, Aleah Renae Cassidy, was one that couldn't be duplicated. Brian was brought back to the present when Aleah moved.

"That guy who held you – remember? The one who cried? Well, he's your grandpa, kind of." He spoke again.

"But you can just call him Cap." He smiled as he thought about his daughter's future words.

"And the other ones – we'll just call them adopted aunts and uncles. Believe me, we spend a lot of time with them all, and I'm not complaining about that. They were happy to meet you." He stroked the baby's hand tenderly, still in awe of her miniature features. The proud dad watched an hour and a half of TV with Aleah in his arms as Olivia slept.

It was the moment Aleah began to fuss that Olivia opened her eyes. Brian handed the baby to the woman, who already looked like a pro. She quieted Aleah as she nursed calmly, as if there was no place she'd rather be than near her mother.

The infant was asleep five minutes after eating her fill, and Olivia handed her back to Brian, who laid her in her small bed. He then turned to the woman he was going to make his wife.

"We did alright." She smiled as she admitted their fortune.

Brian leaned down. "Yeah we did."

He kissed her as softly as he ever had. The two sat in the comfort of the hospital room while the snow took over everything outside the large window. Olivia finally had the family she had so long deserved. Brian had all of it too. They had a new purpose.


	4. Chapter 4

Aleah awoke only once during the long, restful night, her first outside her mother's womb. Brian slept as comfortably as he could in the chair next to Olivia's bed. Both slept pretty peacefully through the night, except when Olivia was awakened by the ache of her body. The feeling was a painful reminder of how much it had taken to get Aleah there.

She reached a hand over to grab Brian's leg. He opened his eyes when her hand touched him gently.

"Brian." Her soft voice had him snapping awake, ready to help her with whatever she needed.

"What's wrong?" He leaned forward, putting his feet down from the bed.

"Can you hand me the pain relievers." She replied.

Brian retrieved them, well aware that the journey was not over, but had just begun. In the darkness of the room, Brian handed her a glass of water to wash down the capsules. He took her hand after setting the glass back on the side table.

"You ok?" The kiss on her forehead made her nod.

"I'll be fine. Sorry to wake you. Go back to sleep." She kissed him quickly, and then again, slowly and passionately.

"Alright. Goodnight." He whispered, leaning back in the position he'd been in for the past few hours.

When curiosity of reality hit him, he grabbed his phone from the table beside him and shined the dim light to the opposite side of the bed. Aleah was still there, ever so real. Brian smiled in relief, and another wave of excitement and contentment came over him as he closed his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Brian opened his eyes to a bright room, the wind blowing the image of the city into a blur of white. The blizzard had arrived. He smiled, feeling nothing but warmth inside his heart when he turned his head to find Olivia nursing Aleah quietly.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" She asked.

Brian stretched a little as he stood up. "Looking forward to a bed, that's for sure."

"But I bet I slept better than you did. How you feeling?" He hoped she was in less pain than she had been during the night.

Olivia put a hand on Aleah's soft back.

"I'll live." She grinned up at him.

Her face lit up, framed in the beautiful hair he'd always loved. The smiles she offered were the most comfortable, most perfect he'd ever seen on her lips before.

"I'm gonna go grab some coffee. You need anything?" Brian touched her arm briefly before heading to the door.

"The nurse is bringing some yogurt for me." She replied, her attention back on Aleah.

"Alright. I'll be back." He tapped on the doorframe before walking out.

"I know." Olivia said, just as he disappeared from her sight.

"He's a funny guy, isn't he, Aleah?" She spoke to the newborn as she ate contentedly.

"But I think we'll keep him."

It was her child, her baby lying on her chest. Olivia had given up hope years ago that she would ever have a child of her own, but when Brian had stepped into her life, everything became possible. The love she'd been missing her whole life had appeared in someone who she'd blown off a decade before. He'd given her happiness, support, and now a baby.

Slowly rubbing Aleah's back with her hand, Olivia closed her eyes to remember how lucky she really was.

* * *

The two spent the next day with their little one, both recuperating and settling into their new roles. Olivia slept intermittently throughout the day as they took turns answering their daughter's cries.

The wind threw the snow against the window of the room, the news anchors broadcasting that the city had completely shut down in the wake of the blizzard of the century. Five feet of snow had fallen in the past 42 hours, and the winds at 45 miles per hour obliterated the view to buildings only feet away.

Brian called his mother after he and Olivia ate supper. The doctor checked up on Olivia while Brian paced in the far corner of the room.

"Mom, they said the snow and wind's not supposed to stop for another two days." He put his free hand in his pocket.

"I hope it's sooner than that. I don't know if I can wait any longer to meet my granddaughter. What good timing this storm had." Caroline Cassidy was on the other end of the line, safely at home.

Brian smiled. "That's what I said. Traffic was slow-moving Tuesday night when Liv went into labor. I thought she was going to kill me on the drive to the hospital." He heard his mom chuckle.

"I bet. But I don't blame her. Labor's no fun." Caroline replied, remembering back to when she had Brian.

Brian shook his head, pacing the opposite direction. "Yeah, I know. She crushed my hand."

Caroline smiled and sighed. She was so happy for and proud of Brian. Olivia gave him everything he'd ever needed, and she had changed him - for the better.

The doctor wrote down further observations after examining Olivia.

"You're pretty sore." He assumed, standing up.

She nodded. "I haven't gotten up at all, except to go to the bathroom a couple times last night. Brian helped me with all that. Is it alright for me to walk around a little today?"

Olivia felt her legs dying to move. Lying in bed all day was not something she had ever done before.

Dr. Michaels gave her the permission she needed. "I think that's a good idea. Feel free. The nurse can take Aleah to the nursery for a while if you'd like to walk now."

Olivia took a breath. "That sounds good."

Caroline was still talking to Brian, but she didn't wish to keep him long.

"Well, get back to that baby, Papa. I'll just sit tight until this storm's gone. I can't wait to meet Aleah." She felt so calm. She finally had a grandchild to give all of her love to.

"Alright, Mom. I'll call you tomorrow." He said goodbye and hung up the phone, heading back over to where the doctor had just finished Olivia's checkup.

"Everything looks good." Dr. Michaels directed his statement to Brian. "The nurse will be right in."

Olivia thanked him as he left.

"So. What are we doing now?" Brian questioned her with a coy grin.

Olivia appreciated his sarcasm. All they'd done that day was watch the news and odd police dramas.

"Actually, we're going for a walk." She replied with a studious look.

He raised her eyebrows at her with another smile.

The nurse came in.

"We'll see you later, Aleah." Olivia kissed Aleah's forehead as the nurse held her.

"Let me know when you want her back up here." The nurse exited with Aleah.

* * *

The blowing snow swallowed the entire island of Manhattan. The entire upper east coast was blanketed in feet of snow, the air absolutely impenetrable as the blizzard raged on.

The streets of New York were empty, no cars on the street. Between the buildings in lower Manhattan, the snow in the air headed straight out to sea. The lights radiating from the torch and crown of the Statue of Liberty only reached a few meters into the sheet of icy at least two more days of the same horrible weather, New Yorkers hunkered down, hoping the power would remain on in manhattan and the surrounding boroughs.

* * *

Manhattan SVU's 16th precinct was abandoned for the day, ordered so by the police commissioner after receiving orders from both the mayor's and the governor's offices. Everything was immobilized. The city was a ghost town. Captain Cragen and the rest of the squad were at their homes, warm and dry as the storm rolled through.

Nick sent a couple of texts to Olivia's phone, smiling at her responses and updates.

Cragen made the picture of Aleah that Olivia sent him the background on his phone. He was sure to show the picture to Eileen, who had just returned late the night before. Against the tough roads, she'd driven back from the airport after visiting her brother in Phoenix. Cragen had been too anxious for the birth of Olivia's baby to go along, which Eileen understood. He assured her she'd meet Aleah as soon as the blizzard died down.

Amanda did the last of the paperwork she had piled up, and she curled up on the couch with a hot cup of coffee. The news that the paralyzed east coast would suffer for days didn't phase her at all. Life was good.

Munch was ready to see the little girl again, hoping she'd been real when he held her. He watched out the dark window, seeing nothing but blackness.

Fin, just blocks away, did the same thing.

* * *

Brian took Olivia's hand and placed the other around her shoulders, helping her out of the bed as carefully as he could. Olivia groaned in protest as she got to her feet.

"Sorry." Brian muttered. "You ok?"

She smiled a little bit as she straightened, still clutching his hand. "I feel like I got hit by a bus."

Brian laughed quietly and rubbed her back for a moment.

"I'm sorry." He wished he could do something more to help. "Doc says you'll feel better soon. For now, let's walk it off."

He held her hand softly, taking the slow steps to the door. Her hand was still in his as they stepped out into the hallway and walked farther from their room. The pace was slow, and Brian didn't rush it at all.

He looked at her as they went. "I think you should keep the wardrobe."

He hoped to gain a smile. It worked.

Olivia offered him a small chuckle and a wide smile while grabbing the fabric of her gown.

"I do need new pajamas." She joked in response.

Brian went back in time as they walked in comfortable silence.

* * *

_Her protruding midsection made it impossible to get too close to the counter. Beside her, Brian buttered the toast they would never get to eat. When Olivia gave him a smile, a sharp pain bit into her side. In surprise, the spatula fell from her hands, and she put a hand to where the pain had suddenly disappeared. Brian noticed immediately._

_"You ok?" He asked cautiously._

_She'd suffered with pains throughout the pregnancy, but he wanted to make sure that it wasn't labor that was happening. After all, it was time._

_Olivia took a deep breath and continued feeling around her stomach curiously. "Yeah."_

_She shook it off like any of the others, picking up the spatula to move the scrambled eggs in the pan again._

_Brian cautiously went back to buttering the toast. Only another minute passed as they went back to cooking supper. Another, stronger pain coiled into her lower abdomen and nearly knocked all the air from her lungs. In sudden shock, Olivia dropped the cooking tool again and grabbed the counter with one hand as she leaned over and held her stomach with the other._

_The exhaled that met Brian's ears convinced him that this time, the pains were different. He helped support her as she recovered. When he looked into her eyes, her brow was beading with sweat, a small smile on her face._

_"It's time to meet her." She had a bit of a pant in her breathing._

_"Alright. Let's go meet her then." Brian held her hand as she put her other to her pained back. The two pains reverberated through her bones still._

_Snow was falling as they drove out of the parking garage. Olivia held the handle above her as another knife of pain sliced into her. She winced and bit her lip, her eyes still closed as she spoke._

_"Think it's too late to change my mind?"_

_"I think so." Brian laughed nervously, finding the roads both slippery and traffic slow as the snow began to fall._

_"We'll be there ASAP. The storm's just starting." The nerves began to eat at Brian as Olivia hissed when another pain shot through her._

_Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the center console and the handle above the window. Brian honked his horn impatiently while the people in front of him inched along, barely moving._

_"Come on!" He yelled a little as he got as close as possible to the bumper of the vehicle ahead of him._

_After ten minutes, moving less than two miles, Olivia suffered the sharpest, longest pain she had the whole ride._

_"God." She breathed out as she squinted her eyes shut._

_"You're going - too slow!" She spoke with her teeth gritted._

_Brian, afraid, anxious, and excited, picked up his phone. "It's the traffic, Liv. Just hang on. We'll get there."_

_He dialed. "I'll call Munch. He knows alternate routes to every building in this city."_

_Olivia reached for the phone, her pain past._

_"I'll do it." She held the phone. "Munch. Pick up. Pick up." The irritation and urgency in her tone made Brian smile, despite his fear._

* * *

Olivia noted the smile on Brian's face as they went slowly along. After a few minutes of waiting for it to fade, she said something.

"What?" She asked simply.

Brian paused, still remembering back. It was hard to believe that it had all begun to unfold only 48 hours before. She had her first contraction at 5:30 that Tuesday night, and Aleah had arrived at 5:23 the next evening. It had been a tough 24 hours to get Aleah there, but it was worth it. He shook his head, holding her hand tenderly, walking with the love of his life.

"Nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

The walk down the hall was spent mostly in content silence, Brian and Olivia able to communicate their thoughts through the contact of their hands, the telepathy of their minds. Now, more than ever before, they seemed to have an incredible connection of heart and mind. Aleah had given it to them, no doubt.

As they turned around for the room again, Brian leaned over to kiss the side of Olivia's head gently.

"When this storm is over, we'll be able to get out of this place." He was talking close to her ear, making sure his voice was low.

Olivia let herself smile a little as she looked up into his eyes.

"But then we have to take the Christmas tree down." She replied jokingly.

"Once Aleah sees it, I'll have Munch and Fin take it down. What else do we keep 'em for?" Brian found her chuckling as she held his hand comfortingly.

She shook her head. "Yeah. What else." Her words trailed off in thought.

It was unreal how much her colleagues and friends had become a part of her life in the past year, more than they already were. They drove to the hospital almost as fast as Brian had, dropping everything when they'd gotten the call that Olivia was in labor. They'd waited together for 23 hours, popping into the room every once in a while to offer words of encouragement and make sure everything was going alright.

It was obvious Fin, munch, Amanda, Nick, and Cragen were concerned that the difficult pregnancy would end in an even tougher delivery. It was written all over their faces when they poked their heads into the room to check in.

Even in those painful, anxious hours, Olivia appreciated every display of concern they offered. After all, having people surrounding her who cared deeply about her was something she was still getting used to. She'd been alone her whole life. It hardly seemed that way when she laid down in bed as the nurse brought back her daughter and Brian answered a call from Cragen. She'd never been alone at all.

* * *

January 27, 2014

Mercy GeneralHospital

10:47 A.M.

Brian drove carefully through the streets of Manhattan, his eyes darting between the road and the scene in his backseat. There, in his rearview mirror, Olivia sat next to Aleah, her tiny fingers around Olivia's pinky as she smiled down at the baby. They were taking their daughter home. He smiled when he saw her smile at him genuinely. His eyes returned to the road as he felt his mind at ease.

Olivia moved her fingers back on her daughter's hand, a smile still gracing her face. It was a miracle. There she was, looking down at her life's work. It felt like a dream from which she never wanted to awake. Aleah's body had been inside hers only four days before, her every movement felt by Olivia. It had felt like forever to wait for Aleah, but now that she was staring at her, it didn't seem like they'd ever had to wait at all.

She had that lump in her throat again as her eyes refused to cry tears of joy and amazement. It felt to her as if she'd have to give Aleah up, watch her go like everything else had in her life. But for the first time, maybe the second, she knew exactly what she wanted and that she would be able to keep that happiness.

The snow was flying past the windows of the vehicle as Brian drove on. New York was covered in the most beautiful white she'd ever seen. When Olivia looked into the rearview mirror again, she found her love's eyes on her again. She smiled.

"We're not going anywhere back here, Hun. I promise."

Brian felt that calm go through him again. "I know. You just – you look so happy."

He'd never seen her eyes sparkle so brightly, her smile never leaving her face.

Olivia nodded. "I am. You're glowing a little too, Dad."

She felt a tiny constriction around her finger as Aleah moved in her sleep. The little noises she made melted Olivia's heart.

Brian soon pulled into the parking garage beneath their apartment. Olivia climbed out, standing on the side of the open door as she worked to remove Aleah's car seat. Brian stood behind her, watching as she closed the door, a sleeping Aleah in her seat as it rested in Olivia's hand. When she closed the door, she turned toward Brian.

"Can you – ?" She was in obvious discomfort, still very sore. She would need more than four days to recover.

He took the seat carefully and handed her the keys, which she pocketed. As they made their way to the elevator, Olivia reached for Brian's free left hand, holding it softly. Her body was tender, stiff as she walked, but Brian took the walk slowly, glancing from Olivia to their little one as they went.

* * *

The squad was in on a slow day, the snowstorm seemingly freezing the speed that cases usually came in at. All of them took a break from their paperwok after three hard hours. Nick watched Amanda and Fin lean back, both sighing heavily. They all caught a smile on Nick's lips as he looked down at his phone. Amanda looked at Fin and then turned back to Nick, a smile spreading on her own lips.

"What?" She asked lightly.

Nick put down the phone, putting a hand up to scratch his chin.

"Hospital let Olivia and Aleah go home. She just texted me." He was still smiling at the words in her message.

_'Aleah probably doesn't even know she went anywhere. She's been out since midnight.'_

Fin nodded. "Good. I know Liv's wanted to get outta there ever since she popped that precious baby girl out."

Amanda let herself laugh as Nick grinned.

"Bet she'll be a cutie." Amanda said.

Nick sighed. "She already is."

They nodded in agreement. Each of them had melted with Aleah in their arms. Her little features were something Amanda, Munch, and Cragen had never seen face to face before. For Fin and Nick, it was a beautiful experience reminding them of moments much like it they'd already lived. None of them had ever seen Olivia so happy, no matter how tired she'd been.

It was an all-new Olivia benson, a good change.

* * *

Olivia, later that afternoon, sat on the couch, leaning forward and gently rocking Aleah in her little rocker as she took in what was on the news. Brian had told Olivia to put her feet up, take a nap – which she had. He was making her favorite for supper in the kitchen as she sat rocking their daughter.

When Aleah's fussing turned into wails, Olivia lifted her out of her seat and cradled her. Brian took in the sight he knew would never get old. It was something that fit her so perfectly – motherhood. Olivia calmed the baby when she fed her, reclined on the couch as Aleah rested on her chest. She smiled faintly at the Christmas tree, still lighting the room with small pictures of Aleah scattered on the branches. The tree wasn't taken down as Brian and Olivia both agreed to let their child come home to it.

She sighed. Only a month before, she and Brian had been anticipating their baby's arrival in the very spot she sat now. And there Aleah was, lying on Olivia's chest instead of being just out of reach as she was that Christmas Eve.

"All those pictures are of you, Aleah." She kissed the top of her head.

"You've got pretty creative parents, huh?" Olivia grinned so wide it hurt.

Brian shook his head, his heart at complete peace as he listened to Olivia.

* * *

Liv sat down at the table with Brian, taking a long drink of water as she did.

"You good?" Brian noted her slight inhale accompanied by a wince when she sat.

"I'm fine." She nodded giving him an assuring smile.

"Alright. Well, I did my best with this Shrimp Alfredo." He scooped a spoonful onto her plate.

"I'm sure you did just fine." She squeezed his arm and picked up her fork.

"You look tired." She commented as he walked only a few feet to his spot at the table.

Brian sat down and dished himself a helping of the pasta. "It comes with the job." He smiled at her as she chewed.

"And that chair I slept on wasn't all that comfortable." He added, placing the pot in the middle of the table and taking a bite of his food creation.

"Neither was the bed. Believe me, you weren't missing out on anything." She said back.

The peaceful moments they shared in silence were comfortable, a blessing for both of them.

"You ready for this?" Olivia found herself asking quietly, hoping Brian was as confident and happy in their new life as she was.

Brian swallowed and put his glass of water down after taking a drink. "Liv. I don't ever want to go back. I've had enough time for myself. I'm ready to give my time to Aleah, now."

His words brought a smile to Olivia's face, tears in her eyes. The emotions since Aleah's birth had her mind spinning. They came and went quickly.

As Brian went over his statement in his mind, Aleah began to cry. He was the one to jump up. "I've got it."

Olivia sighed gratefully. "Thank you."

* * *

After the two new parents shared a meal together, Olivia offered to do the dishes.

"You're still not at 100% yet." He could tell she wanted to help him, but it was clear she still hurt.

Her persistence found them standing in the kitchen, side by side, Olivia washing, Brian drying. Aleah slept in the small bassinet in the living room as the TV lit up the room, making no sound.

"How's it feel?" Olivia asked, running her rag over one of the last dishes.

Brian smiled, "What?"

Olivia couldn't' contain her joy when she said the word, his new name. "Being Dad."

"These three days have been the best days of my life." He replied honestly.

She nodded. "Mine too."

She handed him the last fork and drained the water in the sink, wiping her hands on the towel Brian held. He placed the item in the drawer, hung up the towel, and looked straight into Olivia's eyes.

"Come here." She stepped forward, catching his lips quickly before hugging him tightly.

He rubbed her back slowly as he rocked her back and forth. She closed her eyes as she rested her weary head against his.

"I love you." His whisper was followed by a soft kiss to the side of her head, just above her ear.

It gave her chills, and she squeezed him a little tighter as she whispered back in his ear.

"I love you too."

They spent the rest of the evening reclining on the couch with their newborn daughter. The night was tearless until Olivia returned from the bathroom to find Brian holding Aleah on his chest, his rough hands stroking her back.

"You're a pretty laid-back kid, aren't you?" He whispered before kissing her little hand.

Olivia leaned against the wall of the hallway as she watched, her tears not making it out of her eyes. Brian looked over at her, smiling. Aleah's small eyes were open a little, her eyes finding her mother. Brian waved his own hand, and used the other to help Aleah's do the same.

"Hi, Mom." He looked from Olivia to Aleah.

"Alright. Let's hop to bed." She said as she waved back.

"Bedtime, Sweetie." Brian stood up with his daughter safely against his shoulder, her tiny cheek resting against her dad.

"I'll feed her and then I'll be in." He handed Aleah to Olivia as she spoke.

"Let's say 'Goodnight Daddy.'" She kissed the top of her head.

Brian put his nose right on Aleah's. "Goodnight Aleah."

Olivia crawled into bed and into Brian's arms twenty minutes later. "We did alright, I think." She gave a deep sigh as she relaxed in the soft sheets.

"We did." Brian smiled, ready for sleep to take them both.


	6. Chapter 6

_It was a warm night in the city as Brian held the door open for Olivia outside their favorite restaurant. After sharing a beautiful meal together, they were taking a walk in the heat of the city's Friday night lights. Olivia knew that it was time to tell him. She'd only known for four days, but it would change their lives forever._

_ "Brian." She stopped on the sidewalk, hoping he'd react calmly._

_ "Yeah?" He turned to face her. _

_Olivia swallowed and looked down._

_ "Hey. What?" He touched her chin gently so her eyes were back on his._

_"I'm pregnant." She replied simply, giving him a small grin. _

_The shock on his face was hard for her to read. Was he happy? Scared? Both? __Brian felt a wave of electricity work through him. His eyes went down to where she held their child. _

_"Oh my God." His whisper was in incredulous astonishment. _

_He could feel happiness trickling in. He didn't think he'd ever react that way, but he was suddenly full of so much joy he could barely hold it in._

_ "Oh my God." He repeated quieter as he reached out for Olivia. Both of his hands rested on the sides of her face as he smiled._

_ "We're going to have a baby." She whispered. _

_He repeated that back to her as she held his arms. Brian put his forehead on hers as he held her tenderly. _

_"I love you." He kissed her gently, unable to say anything else. _

_Olivia sighed, closing her eyes. The life she knew was no longer hers. She was ready to take on the new one she and Brian had._

_ "I love you." Her voice was so low, but still close enough to his ear that he could hear it. It gave him goosebumps._

_ His kiss settled on her forehead, right above her right eyebrow. When he turned back to where they would continue their walk, he took her hand. They walked together as they carried with them the very child that would be the greatest gift of their lives._

* * *

February 10, 2014

Although both Olivia and Brian were tired, they were still in good spirits. On a chilly evening, the second week of February, Olivia made a quick trip to the precinct to pick up some things she'd left in her desk on her last day before maternity leave.

She walked into the squad room at 7:30, Aleah's car seat dangling from her arm as her daughter slept. Her smile immediately had the room lit up. Every teammate looked over at her as she entered.

"Don't let me interrupt. I just have a couple things I've got to grab." She said, setting her precious cargo down on the floor beside her desk as she sat, taking a moment to relax.

"How's everything with you guys?" She sighed heavily.

"Same ol' same old." Fin shrugged with a grin.

"We're running around here like crazy trying to fill your shoes." Munch nodded with another smile.

"You pull a lot of weight around here. We're missing you." Amanda smiled a little.

"What about you?" Nick asked in return.

"I'm running on empty, but other than that, life's good." Olivia smiled.

There was something about her that had definitely changed, but none of them could point it out definitively. She seemed to have grown older, wiser than she was before. Yet, her smile was brighter, her skin glowing in her new role as a mother.

"Liv, back to work already?" Her captain teased as he stepped out of his office.

"Not quite." She returned the gesture.

"Where's Brian?" Munch had only just noticed the absence of his good friend.

"He got called in to work tonight. He starts back up on regular duty tomorrow." She replied.

Seeing the look on Amanda's face made Olivia smile, and she bent down to unstrap Aleah and pick her up. She stood, cradling her gently before handing her to Amanda.

"I've got to run to my locker – and the bathroom. Guess getting her out didn't help my bladder grow."

They each had a laugh at her remark, Amanda holding Aleah carefully in her arms as Olivia walked away.

It was hardly noticeable that she had had a baby merely two weeks before.

"Look at you, all sleepy." Amanda spoke with a huge grin on her lips, seated in her chair.

The others watched the half-awake being in her arms.

"You don't look half-bad considering you arrived just two weeks ago." Munch was as amazed by Aleah as he had ever been before.

Cragen remembered, looking down at the child, how nervous he'd been for Olivia when Aleah was still cradled within her. He had been so afraid he'd have to say goodbye to the baby before even meeting her, as he had with his own wife. That feeling crept in again, even though Aleah was right in front of him. He let his focus wander to the past.

"Hey, Gramps." Fin spoke.

Amanda stood up in front of him. "Here." She handed Aleah over.

The captain's heart always picked up speed when the baby landed in his arms. But as he stared at the tiny features on Aleah's face, his heart slowed, beating with love. They all watched their captain, his smile spreading across his face.

"She sure is perfect." Cragen spoke.

Olivia returned with a box in her hands. She'd heard his remark.

"You want her? She's quite the crier at night." She smiled as she set the box on her desk.

"I wonder if she knows how good she has it." Nick spoke what he was thinking.

Olivia leaned on the box, one hand on her hip as she gave him an appreciative glance. He grinned back.

"I bet she does." Munch chimed in without a second thought.

"And if she doesn't now, she will." Cragen almost whispered as he shifted from his left to his right foot.

Olivia sighed again. She would never forget how lucky she was. She couldn't.

"You got what you need?" The captain asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded, in no hurry at all. She missed seeing her squad every day more than she'd realized.

"Well," Cragen walked over to her as she put the car seat on the desk, "you better get this tired baby home."

She took Aleah and placed her with care in the seat. Her little pink hat was a little too big for her head, but she looked content in her fleece blanket. Olivia put the files she needed into her bag and placed the box on her chair.

"I'll see you guys – whenever I see you, I guess. Keep workin' hard." She smiled at them all.

As she stood in her dark jeans, black sweater, hair thrown into a clip, they each saw a pride radiating from her, one they'd never seen before.

"Bye, Liv. You two stay warm. Brian too." Munch and the others watched her go.

After a long pause, Nick shook his head. "What a lucky kid."

* * *

Brian was in the living room when he heard the door open. He turned his head, taking in the beautiful sight of Olivia carrying their baby girl.

"Hey you." He said, standing to meet her.

She gave him a soft peck on the lips before she set the seat and her bag on the counter with a heavy breath.

"How was your day?" He asked her.

"Let me lay her down and I'll tell you." Olivia took Aleah into her arms and disappeared into their bedroom. She returned to find Brian, two glasses of non-alcoholic wine on the coffee table.

"Come sit." He held a glass out to her from where he sat on the couch.

She gratefully accepted it, plopping down next to him as she felt the comfort of his arm around her. After enjoying a few sips, Olivia put her wine glass on the table in front of them. She scooted down, lying comfortably on Brian, her head on his chest, arm stretched over his body.

Brian smiled, placing his own glass beside him and then wrapping an arm around her, stroking her shoulder gently. The silence was one of deep pleasure. A long moment passed before either spoke.

"What did we get ourselves into?" Brian whispered through a smile.

Olivia chuckled against him, shaking her head. "I don't know." She reminisced.

Every time she came through the apartment door to find Brian cradling their daughter, the tough-looking, hard-talking, loving, perfect man humming or making faces or noises, she felt the electricity move through her. It was only a slight shock, just to make sure she was aware she really was awake.

Brian felt her breathing with him, her heart beating on his shoulder. It had to be then.

"Liv. I had something I wanted to ask you." He started, not feeling his heart flutter nervously at all.

Olivia felt her eyes close. "Yeah?" She whispered.

Brian moved only a little as he reached into his left pocket for the ring. He played with the box in his hand as she rested against him. Her eyes were now open, her heart swelling into her throat.

"Well ,you look tired – maybe it can wait." He smiled as he joked a little.

Olivia smiled back. "No."

She whispered again. "Ask me." She was about ready to cry.

Brian opened the box, admiring the ring inside before speaking.

"Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

She felt a single tear make its way down her cheek. Her nod came before the simple word could come to her mind.

"Yes."

Brian held the ring between his fingers as he reached for hers, the one finger she thought might always be bare. Then it was done. His girlfriend was now his fiancé, wife to be. Olivia could hardly stop the tears as she smiled at him.

"Yes." She repeated as they looked at each other.

Brian brought his lips to hers. She closed her eyes, unable to keep them open in the moment. Then they went back to how they had been only one life-altering minute before.

"I love you." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." And she knew she did, with all her heart.

after a short pause, Olivia observed something comically. "We still have to get Munch and Fin over here to take down that tree."

Brian looked at the pictures on the tree, feeling a familiar, exhilarating feeling. All at the same time, it calmed him.

"Maybe tomorrow or Tuesday." He nodded. "I'm sure they'd love to stop by."

* * *

That night, Olivia and Brian both woke up to the sound of Aleah crying. Brian headed to get up.

"Whoa whoa. You have to work tomorrow. I've got it." Olivia gave him a quick kiss before hopping out of bed.

She ran a hand through her hair as she made her way across the cool hardwood. She picked Aleah up as she cried.

"Oh, shhh. Daddy needs to sleep. Mom wouldn't mind some either." Olivia mumbled.

Brian chuckled sleepily from the other side of the room and then turned over and drifted back to sleep. Olivia patted Aleah's back, hoping to calm her. When her stomach was full, Aleahceased her fussing and Olivia laid her back in her crib.

As she stood in the dim light of the room, hands resting on the edge of the crib, Olivia felt the unfamiliar feeling on her hand. She touched the beautiful ring on her finger, her face lit up with a smile. Brian had said so many years ago that she would be getting married. Lucky for her, he had always been right.

* * *

The next day went smoothly, Olivia staying home with Aleah while Brian traveled to IAB, his new job. While her daughter was napping, Olivia answered the phone. It was Brian's mother, longing to see Aleah again – the first time when the child was but days old.

The two women, who got along seamlessly, talked for a good half hour before Olivia had to go. It was a beautiful thing, being part of a family.

* * *

Brian, on his short break, headed to the 1-6.

"Well if it isn't the papa himself." Munch stood, taking his hand.

"How ya been?" Fin asked.

"Can't complain. Not at all." Brian replied. "Listen, I've got a big task for you guys."

"Alright, this sounds serious." Amanda smiled curiously.

"I want you guys to come down to the bar tonight to help us celebrate." Brian couldn't hold his grin in. He was the happiest person on earth.

"Celebrate what?" Fin replied with a question.

"I asked Liv to marry me last night, and she said yes."

The elation on everyone's face only made his joy grow.

They were happy for them both. Olivia was finally getting everything she deserved.

"Well, expect us there." Cragen smiled.

"Alright. 8:00?" Brian checked his watch.

"8:00." They agreed.

"Great. You guys are awesome."

The squad watched the man leave the room, so different than the one he used to be. He'd calmed down, not thinking about himself first.

Nick smiled, feeling completely at ease. Brian Cassidy had earned his life with Olivia, and Nick could now see he was going to be faithful and loving towards her.

"He's really changed." Amanda commented as she went back to her paperwork.

"For the better, I think." Munch replied honestly.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia rocked Aleah as she stood in the living room. The baby's curious eyes were open, her hand probing at Liv's hair slowly as she smiled down at him. Her cheeks kept a rosy pink as her dark hair complimented the beautiful color of her eyes. Aleah's small lips were parted as she reached to her mother's hair.

"Your eyes are just like mine." Olivia was looking at a miniature copy of herself.

"But your nose is your daddy's."

The door of the apartment opened just after she'd said it.

"Hey. Speaking of Dad." Liv turned to greet Brian.

He hung his coat up before walking into the living room and greeting his two ladies.

"Well look who's awake." He took Aleah's hand gently. "I never get to see those eyes. You only open them for Mom, huh?"

Olivia's heart swelled when she heard her new name. Mom. She'd waited so long. Olivia lifted Aleah into Brian's arms.

"Good day?" She asked him, hoping the answer was a yes.

Brian held Aleah gently, his hand cradling her head. He smiled, the day disappearing as it always did with his daughter in his arms.

"It was." He smiled up at her.

She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently as she grinned back. "I've got to shower before we go. I'll be quick."

She walked away, her body never more beautiful as Brian beheld it. And she was his to have and hold forever.

"We're going out for drinks tonight." He said softly to Aleah as she rested against his chest.

Brian smiled to himself as he looked down at her. He remembered back to the day he'd held her and told her he planned to marry her mother. Now it was happening.

"She said yes." With a whisper, he leaned down and planted a tender kiss in Aleah's cheek.

Small movements of her legs and mouth gave him only a grunt in reply. It was enough for him.

* * *

The squad was already sitting around their table when Brian and Olivia came through the door, both wearing smiles.

"Hey, look who it is." Cragen stood up to pull the spare stools up.

"The lovebirds. We saved you the best seats in the house." Munch said with a smirk.

"That was nice of you, John." Olivia let Brian take her jacket to the coat rack as she sat down.

"We're buying – what'll it be?" Fin asked her.

Liv sighed. "A club soda is the only way I can prevent intoxicating my child. So that's what I'm having."

Her comment made the entire table smile. She was well aware anything she took in, Aleah did as well. That much hadn't changed with the arrival of the baby.

After Brian ordered, Amanda put her drink down, reaching for Olivia's hand.

"Come on. Let's see it." The detective smiled as Olivia put her hand out, showing them her sparkling ring.

Some sort of static electricity went through her again. That was Brian's promise she wore on her finger.

"It's beautiful." Amanda admired it incredulously.

"Nice work, Cassidy." Munch gave Brian a pat of approval.

The waitress placed the two drinks in front of Brian and his fiancé, prompting a toast. To both Olivia and Brian's surprise, it was Nick who raised his glass first.

"To Brian and Olivia. We hope you know how lucky you two are." He smiled at his partner. "Family is a blessing, and yours is already beautiful."

He let Munch go on. "Olivia, through the good times and bad, you'll always have us to talk to behind Brian's back."

The group shared a laugh, Olivia putting her hand on Brian's.

"What John means to say – is we'll be here for you guys no matter what." Cragen smiled.

"To many years of happiness." Amanda said her part.

"To a long, happy marriage." Fin smiled at the two as he raised his glass high.

"To you two. Congratulations." Nick finished.

The way her partner smiled as he said those words made Olivia's heart beat slowly, calm with relief. With such a rocky place in their partnership developing when he'd found out about Brian, it was beyond relieving that her partner, one of her best friends approved of the life she was making. She held Brian's hand on top of the table as they clinked their glasses together and drank.

"You guys have to stop. These hormones could have me crying here soon." Olivia laughed when they all did.

* * *

Nick was just so happy to see her happy. She'd deserved it, and she'd been waiting for it long enough. Now that he'd grown to know her, love her like a sister, Nick found how much love she could give. She deserved that love in return, and she had found a man who could give it.

Brian had put Nick on guard at first; the way he'd been acting, Nick could see a great possibility of Olivia getting hurt. But now Brian had transformed into a loving father, faithful man, and diligent worker.

Nick was happy to see his partner with someone who could give her all she deserved. The glance he shared with her was a silent 'thank you' from her eyes.

* * *

Captain Cragen was a little more out of the loop than he cared to admit. It was kind of hard for him to believe that he'd been absent from the squad room so often that he'd missed the relationship growing between two of his own, granted Brian wasn't one of his detectives anymore.

When Olivia had greeted Brian that one morning in the squad room, the captain found himself suddenly aware of that relationship. He'd felt foolish asking Olivia about it, but that feeling had turned to pride and happiness.

It was the day she'd told him she was pregnant that he knew she'd change. Never did he think she could have transformed into a beautiful mother and wife-to-be so effortlessly. Cragen was happy to be celebrating the beginning of the best chapter of her life. And he found the reward of someone as close to him as a granddaughter, Aleah, to be something he didn't think he'd ever get to do. He thought he'd missed that chance - to have a family of his own.

What Cragen now could see was that he'd always had one; it was just growing bigger.

* * *

Munch, seeing Olivia with his best friend, felt a great feeling of peace and satisfaction. There were many nights Brian had spent talking to him about Olivia, asking him everything about her. And then he was gone, there were nights he knew Olivia was going out, searching for happiness in love only to come up empty handed.

Watching her grow into the force of a woman she was had Munch basking in pride to have her in his life. She was so head-strong that he saw the only man who could match her was his former partner. As he saw them rekindle their love and friendship, he could see how perfect they seemed to be together. They were comfortable being themselves together, and that was something he hadn't envisioned himself ever witnessing.

It was enlightening to see the two settling down, having a baby together, and planning their life together. He was overjoyed for them both.

* * *

Fin saw his twin, his sister sitting at the happiest time in her life. They'd been through thick and thin, becoming as brother and sisterly as any blood relatives would ever be. They learned what awfulness the world could offer together, but they'd also found the good in their team and each other as they fought that horror.

Now, watching her give her heart to another man was tough for him to do – like it would be for any brother. He didn't want her hurt, but he could see that she wouldn't be. Brian Cassidy had given Olivia the child she'd always wanted, and now he offered his never-ending love and support, represented in the diamond band on her finger. Fin saw her joy. He felt her love. And he was ready to let her heart go to Brian. It seemed like it was already there.

* * *

Amanda, originally feeling as if she'd lucked out in being transferred to Manhattan's District One SVU saw how lucky she had really become. The legendary Detective Benson was a huge part of the family the squad had transformed into. The way the woman had changed over the few years Amanda had known her was a privilege to watch. Olivia's heart had always been big and full, but now she showed it.

Amanda had held Olivia's daughter moments after her birth. She had seen the love in Olivia's eyes as she sat, having been launched into motherhood. Now Amanda watched her family grow larger as Brian planned to marry Olivia. The relationship she saw was just enough to give her hope.

When Olivia had told her years ago "_There are still good men out there,_" Amanda had believed her. Now, seeing Olivia, having waited many years for her man finally get him, she realized she didn't have to be in any hurry. Olivia had waited for her happiness and she had found it. Amanda knew that someday she would too.

* * *

To have her team smiling back at her as they had easy conversation was a relief. Olivia had known deep down that they already approved; It was just uplifting to see them so happy for her and Brian both. Brian felt his fiancé's relief as he held her hand. When the conversation was held on the far side of the table, he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"They're keepers, I think." He saw her put her chin down as she laughed quietly.

"I think so. And they seem to think you're a keeper too." She turned her head to him, her lips so close to his.

"That's good, because I was going to keep you anyway." She finished as the rest of the conversation dissolved, she and Brian suddenly the only ones in the room.

A voice brought them back to the group.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Brian and Olivia keeping it PG." Munch was already smiling when they looked over at him, but that smile grew when Brian's remark came back.

"And John Munch, keeping it solo." The entire group erupted. The two had exchanges that would keep SVU laughing far past retirement.

"Alright. Alright. Go ahead. Rub it in." Munch put his hands up in a playful surrender.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, turning to Brian. They shared a short kiss, so soft it was like a taste of heaven. Not caring who heard, Amanda tapped her spoon on the glass in front of her. Everyone followed her lead.

"Save some for the honeymoon." Nick smiled.

Olivia and Brian smiled back after breaking the kiss.

After a long bout of conversation between best friends, family, Olivia felt the small notion creeping into her veins. She was so attached to Aleah. She already missed her. She checked her watch. They'd been there for over two hours. She spoke up, knowing they'd all understand.

"Well, this has been a great, but I've got a baby to feed." Olivia stood up, heading to grab the bill from Fin as he examined it.

"It's on us tonight." She smirked.

"Thanks for coming." Brian leaned on his former partner, waiting until Olivia had paid and come back to the table.

"Congrats again, you two." Cragen said honestly.

"Now go on home. Feed that beautiful baby of yours." Amanda nodded with a grin.

"Maybe make another." Brian punched Munch lightly as Olivia rolled her eyes at the older man's reply.

She had a comeback naturally. "I had Aleah two weeks ago. I'm not doing that again anytime soon."

She smiled with everyone else. "You want us to have another baby, you're gonna have to pop it out yourself. I sure as hell won't."

Munch bent over as he laughed heartily.

"I'll think about it." He chuckled.

It was a whole new Olivia making those jokes. Her smile was something she had gotten back only two years before, and the laughs she now offered were music to their ears.

"Goodnight." The two waved and left the building hand-in-hand.

"Those two are something else." Cragen spoke what Munch had been thinking.

"They're going to be just fine." Nick added, still smiling as he reminisced in the sparkle now present in Olivia's eyes. What a change. What a beautiful change.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia and Brian found Grandma Cassidy rocking a sleeping Aleah in the living room when they returned home. Caroline smiled at her son and her future daughter-in-law, both whom she loved so deeply. Olivia had made her son happy, had given him a beautiful baby, and she was so kind. Rocking the baby gently, Caroline spoke softly.

"So – how'd they take the news?" She questioned easily.

Liv squeezed Brian's shoulder as she went to hang up her coat.

"They weren't even surprised. From what I saw, they're happy for us." Brian gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek as Olivia smiled from where she then stood, grabbing a glass of water in the kitchen.

Caroline handed the sleeping infant to Brian with care, spying the twinkle in his eye as he received his daughter.

"Hey, baby girl. You keep Grandma busy?" He leaned down close to Aleah's tiny face.

Caroline nodded as she walked to grab her own coat. "She's a ball. Really. We even napped together."

Olivia chuckled with Brian. "Thanks for watching her, Caroline." She looked at her kindly.

"You're very welcome, Dear. I love spending time with Aleah." Caroline smiled back.

Olivia felt the need to pinch herself awake again, but it was reality she dwelled in. A perfect, imperfect reality. After Brian's mom left, Olivia felt her heart tug when Aleah awoke in Brian's arms, crying loudly.

"A hungry baby, I bet." She handed the bottle she'd saved from earlier for Caroline to feed her.

Brian satisfied the baby with the milk inside. What a night. What a life. Everything slowed down as she stepped back to watch Brian feed Aleah. His eyes looked into hers with such wonder and love. He found Olivia watching him with a smile.

"What?" He asked with a bit of a smirk.

"Nothing." She took a step forward and gave him a soft kiss before heading to the bedroom to change.

Brian, tired as he was, decided he'd never want it any other way. Even with the pure exhaustion both he and Olivia felt, he witnessed it dissolve when he looked at Aleah. Her tiny nose was always shiny, miniature and perfect. Her small cheeks were still rosy and smooth like a china doll's while her sparkling eyes – Olivia's same shade of deep brown – looked around the new world.

"You eat just like me, Aleah." He smiled as she downed the bottle.

"Hope that's the only thing you got from me. Otherwise, you might have some issues." Brian went back in time.

* * *

_ The hot July air seemed to be seeping into the very seams of the apartment at a rate faster than what the air conditioning could cool it. Brian wiped his forehead as he sat on the bed for a moment. The home was quiet as he found himself alone in the space. He heard the door of the apartment open while he continued going through the closet in the bedroom. _

_"Bri?" Liv's deep, beautiful voice made him smile._

_ "In here." He replied back, ceasing his work as her footsteps stopped behind him. _

_He turned around to find her standing in the doorway. She leaned against the doorframe, her hair falling in long waves around her face. Her skin was kissed by the sun, tan around her capris and striped tank top. From her drive home, her sunglasses still rested on her head, pushing her hair back. _

_"Brian – I have something to tell you." She gave no hint of her excitement. In fact, her serious face concerned him._

_ "Ok." He gave her his full attention. _

_Then a small smile began – one like he'd never seen on her face. Her whole face lit up, her eyes sparkling. He couldn't help but smile as he waited for her to speak._

_ "I'm pregnant." She smiled at him, hoping he would feel the same joy she did. _

_At any other time with any other woman, he would have expected his initial reaction to be absolute fear. But it was joy, joy that made him want to shout that overtook him. _

_"You're sure?" Brian put a huge effort to refrain from yelling in excitement._

_ Olivia nodded as the smile on her face spread wider, her hands going to where their child would grow._

_ "We're having a baby." He stepped forward and took her in his arms, which she accepted excitedly, hugging him back tightly._

_ They both took a timeless moment to breathe. Their lives were going to change. After holding tight to each other, Brian and Olivia shared a long passionate kiss. A baby. They were having a baby._

* * *

"So when are we going to have another one?" Brian joined Olivia in the room and handed her their child to put her down for the night.

His statement was a light joke, but then again not quite a joke. Olivia smiled a little as she leaned over the rail of the crib and laid Aleah down.

"I guess we'll just wait and see." She stepped back and crossed her arms as Brian put an arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Someday." She whispered in his ear.

Then she planted a kiss on his jawline, leaning into him as they turned to get to bed.

* * *

Nick opened the door to check on his sleeping daughter and found himself just taking in the sight of her. He remembered when he'd held her as an infant, only minutes old. As he had felt when he'd held his own daughter, so he did when he had held Aleah. It was like he was holding a member of his immediate family – like a niece, perhaps.

The day he'd been transferred to Manhattan's SVU was the day his life became the one he had so long yearned for. Even though Olivia had given him the cold shoulder for at least half of his first year, she eventually opened up and let him in.

Now, Nick felt like he had been working with her his whole life. His family had grown. It was a family built on trust and love, not by blood - one of the best kinds.

* * *

Aleah made her discomforts known at 2:00 that morning. Olivia opened her weary eyes.

"Your turn." She muttered quietly.

Brian chuckled. "Alright." He rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes as he made his way to the the crib.

Aleah's cries increased in volume.

"Ok. Ok." Brian reached into the crib and pulled her delicately into his arms. He patted her back as she cried into his shoulder.

"Check her diaper." Olivia's voice came from where she lay, facing Brian as he stood bobbing up and down.

"Oh come on. You're the one who does that." He smiled.

Olivia turned over, her eyes closed as she spoke with a small smile. "Except for when you do."

Brian laughed a little at her remark and flipped on the light in the room. After Aleah was changed and calmed, Brian returned to bed.

"When will she be potty trained?" It dripped with hopeful sarcasm.

Olivia chuckled. "Few years."

They both fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

At 4:30, Olivia opened her eyes to cries again.

"Your turn." Brian didn't even open his eyes as he spoke tiredly.

She took Aleah to the dimly lit living room, feeding her on the couch to quiet her. It worked, and Olivia dozed off as she sat with her daughter.

Brian kissed both Aleah and Olivia goodbye an hour later as he left for work. IAB had him feeling like he was chained to a desk – for the time-being. Brian sat, flipping through files – old and new – that needed to be thrown out. A knock on his door made him look up.

"Lt. Tucker." He did his best to prevent hatred from filtering into his voice.

"Detective Cassidy." The lieutenant answered in his usual, monotonous voice as he entered the office.

"What can I do for you?" Brian halted his work and gave his attention to his elder.

"Just checking up on you. Can't have you making mistakes."

It was the first time Brian had seen Tucker since he'd returned to work after Aleah's birth.

"I'm tired, not stupid." Brian replied, going back to his task.

"Right." Tucker was just about out the door when he turned around to Brian again.

"Oh, and Cassidy."

Brian looked up again. "Yeah?"

"Congratulations. I hear the new baby is a mini Detective Benson."

He turned around and muttered as he left. "Like I need another one."

Brian was smiling to himself as he continued his work. A compliment - the man who had long sought after taking Olivia's badge, successfully taking Brian's, had just given them both a compliment.

The smile didn't leave his face all day.

* * *

Olivia nursed Aleah after her fiancé left the house for work. She, keeping her cradled in her left arm, grabbed a cup of coffee and a piece of toast. The small infant wasn't a hindrance. In fact, she felt Aleah was a comforting warmth against her, light as a feather.

Placing her carefully in her rocker, Olivia sat to watch TV while she sat. The news was covering some political scandal, and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Some people, Aleah – I tell ya."

Her little eyes were open for a little bit, contentedly blinking as she looked around.

The phone rang just after Olivia changed the channel. Aleah paid no mind, leaning back and closing her eyes.

Olivia jumped up to grab her cell, answering. "Benson." A smile came to her face.

"It's Daddy." She walked back to the living room and sat down on the floor next to Aleah.

"Ok, we're listening." She said.

Brian chuckled. "You – Aleah – earned us a congratulations from the Grinch himself." He said.

Olivia's brow furrowed. "Really?" It was a surprise and a half.

"He came in to check up on me. Didn't crack a smile, but it sure wasn't a joke."

* * *

After a day spent balancing baby, work files, and hospital bills, Olivia laid down for a nap while Aleah slept in her bassinette next to the bed. The time from 2:30 to 5:00 passed in the blink of an eye as both mother and baby slept peacefully.

The apartment door opening awoke Olivia. She checked her watch, checked on Aleah, and then left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Brian wore a tired grin on his face. But he met her at the kitchen and gave her a quick kiss.

"You look like you could use a drink." She turned and grabbed him a bottle of beer from the fridge.

Brian headed to the couch to sit. She popped the top off and took it to him.

"Long day?" He took it, nodding.

Olivia went back to the kitchen to start supper.

"Yeah. I've got paperwork coming out of my ears." He replied dismally, leaning back and closing his eyes for a moment.

Olivia shuffled around the kitchen.

"How was it around here?" Brian kept his eyes closed.

"About like this." She referred to the silence. "We've got ourselves a good kid." She said softly.

As if she sensed she was being left out, Aleah's wails began in the bedroom.

"I've got her." Brian got up and set his drink down, moseying past the kitchen and opening the door of the room.

Olivia started stirring the meat and vegetables in a pan and grinned as Brian spoke.

"Hey, hey. There's nothing to be mad about." The cries continued as Brian disappeared.

"Shh, shh, shh." He put a bounce in his step as he held Aleah against his shoulder.

"Momma's cookin' supper. Come on, look." He entered the kitchen as Olivia stirred the contents in the sizzling pan.

She popped her lips at Aleah, who already sounded a little less frantic. Brian laughed a little as Olivia nibbled at Aleah's tiny ear and then kissed her gently. The baby calmed down when Brian cradled her easily on his lap.

"Much better." He found the small eyes, the same deep brown that were Olivia's.

It was a whole new thing, a concept that he had yet to get used to. The beauty of Brian tenderly interacting with someone so small warmed her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Aleah was only two weeks and four days old when Munch and Fin came to help take the beautiful Christmas tree down. It was a gathering long overdue, postponed by the arrival of the baby. February 13th it was finally going to come down. Olivia held her daughter against her shoulder as she walked out from nursing her in the bedroom to where the three men were disassembling the tree. The pictures were already all off the branches, the ornaments in a bin next to the couch.

Olivia's hand rested on Aleah's back as she patted gently. "Wow. You guys work fast." She smiled at them.

Fin plucked the star from the very top of the tree and handed it down to Munch.

"What can I say, I'm good at everything I do." Munch shrugged.

"Really? Because you put that branch in the box upside down, Old Man." Brian leaned over to put the plastic branch of the tree into the box correctly as he coyly responded.

Munch and Fin both chuckled. Olivia smiled and shook her head. It was like watching three brothers argue, using witty sarcasm to no end. The bantering was enlightening.

She wandered into the kitchen to grab herself another glass of water, drinking it as she held Aleah against her. "You guys want anything?" She asked, even though she'd asked before.

"I'll take the baby." Fin joked as he removed various branches from the tree.

Olivia set her empty glass near the sink and walked back out to join them. She approached Fin and handed him Aleah. "Ask and you shall receive." She smiled.

Fin, taken a bit by surprise, held Aleah with great tenderness. With his hand on her back, he leaned her backward just a little to look in her beautiful brown eyes. "Well hi there." He paused to take in the beauty of her tiny features. "You seem pretty content." He spoke unabashedly.

Olivia gathered the ultrasound pictures from the arm of the couch and placed the stack on the desk in the dining area. The night had created a beautifully, dimly-lit and warm interior to the apartment. Even with the snow again flying outside, the weather could not chill the friendly air.

As she went to go back to her friends, she spoke up again. "Hope you two can get home tonight. That snow's coming down kind of thick." She bent over to pick up Aleah's favorite stuffed animal, a bunny, soft and purple. Along with the bunny, her little knit blanket laid on the floor, a sign that nap time had taken place during the day more than once.

"We haven't had a sleepover in a long time." Fin grinned a little as he grabbed one of the last branches of the tree.

Brian leaned over to close the box with a look of amused puzzlement. "We've _never_ had a sleepover." He replied lightly.

Munch shrugged as he packed away the last of the ornaments in a small bin. "Never too late to start." He chuckled quietly.

"If you cut out the sleep part, then it'll be perfect. You two wouldn't sleep at all. You'd be too busy watching her." Olivia pointed at her daughter, still in Fin's arms.

Munch took notice that his partner was still holding the child, slacking on his work. "Alright, Tutuola. My turn." Fin reluctantly gave Aleah to Munch as she closed her eyes, about ready for bed.

"I think she's right, Little One." Munch replied to Aleah. It was true. He never tired of seeing the little fingers grip his own, her small chest rising and falling with every breath she took.

"We'll put it away later. You guys take a beak." Olivia motioned for Brian and Fin to stop their working. They both made their way to the kitchen, leaning against the counter of the island while sipping the beers she'd handed them. They all looked back to the living room every once and a while to find Munch rocking back and forth, staring, smiling, and making faces at Aleah in his arms.

"He's so good with her." Olivia didn't even know she was talking out loud. But it was the truth that she stated.

Every time Aleah was handed to the sergeant they all noticed the comfort he seemed to have with her, the natural ability to keep her calm.

"He's waited for a long time for this." Brian reminisced back to the old days. John Munch had always shied away from conversations about his future. Whether it was children or marriage, he made it seem like he wanted none of it. But he'd told Brian one night, when they'd both been awake for over thirty hours, that he wanted a child. He wanted to be able to watch someone grow up, to help them along the way. All three watching him knew that it was worth every moment of waiting to be able to spend a moment like that with a child - their child. Little Aleah was lucky enough to look forward to growing up with the help of Munch's soft touch and encouragement.

* * *

That following Monday, SVU was dead at 7:30, the squad still sitting at their desks idly. There was a different dynamic in the room that was noticeable. A part of them was missing. Munch was right, Olivia really was the heart of the squad, and they missed her more every day. It would soon be going on to be the third month she was gone.

Amanda sighed, clicking out of what she was doing on the computer. "Well this is fun." Her dry comment earned her a snicker from at least two other people near her.

"You said it, Amanda." Nick nodded tiredly.

"When's Liv comin' back?" Fin wanted his friend back, knowing he couldn't have her. He missed her working alongside him.

"She just had a baby, Fin." The captain appeared in the doorway of his office.

"I know. But she left big shoes to fill." Munch leaned back.

Cragen smiled faintly. "Yeah I know."

"You finished with those fives?" His squad nodded in reply. "Get them on my desk and then get out of here." He spoke to them all as he saw the exhaustion on their faces. They did as he said.

* * *

The next day, with Brian at work, Olivia left Aleah at Caroline's on the way to the hospital. Her doctor had wanted her to make an appointment a couple weeks after the birth just to follow up. When she was called back, Olivia gave the doctor a smile.

"Olivia. How have you been?" He invited her to sit on the small table.

"I was a little sore up until a few days ago, but I feel pretty good now." She replied honestly.

"That's normal - good to hear. And the new baby?" He smile, remembering the sweet baby girl he'd help deliver just two weeks before. He grabbed his clipboard.

"Very good." She nodded with a smile. Olivia realized that she missed Aleah already.

"Good. I'm just going to take your blood pressure and see how everything is healing up, ok?"

Liv nodded. She'd felt comfortable around him since the day she met him, four days after finding out she was pregnant. He'd helped her, along with Brian, through the tough delivery, and she was happy to now call him her friend.

* * *

Olivia squeezed Brian's hand so hard that he looked to be in more pain than she was. They'd been walking the halls, trying to speed up the labor, for forty-five minutes. Every three minutes she had to stop to endure another contraction, each stronger than the last. The comfort of Brian's hand in hers, his other one on her back, gave her the strength she needed to take the last step to get the little girl into the world.

The doctor kept a close eye on her. He'd warned them long before of the difficult, possibly dangerous delivery. Signs during pregnancy signaled possible complications during the birth of Olivia's baby. They came in that kind of a situation, that of a 46 year old woman having her first baby.

Brian was scared, almost as scared as Olivia was. They'd both grown to love the child she carried within her for nine months. Neither one of them could imagine saying goodbye the moment it was time for her to arrive. That couldn't happen. neither of them spoke about something happening to Olivia, but even so, the thought was in the back of her mind as well as his.

* * *

The doctor gave Olivia the all-clear, telling her everything seemed perfectly fine. She left the hospital and drove to the grocery store nearest Caroline's apartment. When her errands were completed, Liv dropped back at her future mother-in-law's home.

"She's not acting up, is she?" She asked with a smile as she knocked and then entered.

Caroline's voice came from the living room and kitchen area around the corner. "Tons. Look at that little trouble-maker." She smiled at Olivia and then looked toward the living room where Aleah was sleeping contentedly on her blanket on the carpeted floor.

"Thanks for watching her, Carol." Olivia said as she walked toward the kitchen to join her.

"Oh no problem at all. But you can't leave just yet; you haven't eaten." Caroline's eyes were like Brian's. The wrinkles on her skin did nothing to make her 30-year-old personality fade.

"I don't want to bother you anymore –"

"Bother me? Please. I made too much for myself anyway." Caroline was so intriguing, and Olivia felt fortunate to be such good friends with her.

"Ok." She smiled to herself.

Caroline was stirring together scrambled eggs. Olivia remembered she had been stirring a supper of eggs with Brian when she'd gone into labor. She recalled how stressful and joyful the next 24 hours had been. As she set two places at Caroline's table, she wore a smile on her weary face. When the food was finished, Carol sat down with Olivia, and they ate easily.

Carol smiled when she looked up at Olivia. Liv noticed and chewed quickly.

"What?" She had a smile on her own face. Carol shook her head, going back to eating.

Olivia pressed on. "Come on."

Carol twirled her fork in her hands. "I was just thinking, that's all."

It still wasn't enough for Olivia. "About what?" They both went back to eating.

"Everything." She paused. "Just two years ago, I didn't know where Brian was more than half the time." She stopped again. "And now he's a detective again, a man with a beautiful daughter and a gorgeous, kind wife-to-be. I know I've said it before, but - thank you for bringing my son back to me."

Olivia swallowed the last bite of her eggs along with the large lump that had formed in her throat. "Brian is a wonderful man. I know you know that was who he was long before he met me." Her voice was soft.

"You know, I'm a lucky woman." Caroline smiled broadly at Olivia's words. "I get a good man, and I get to be part of an even better family."

The older woman smiled still, pouring herself another glass of water. "Honey, we're lucky to have you."

* * *

Four weeks later

Olivia was smiling her first day back to work. As she entered the squad room, her team stood to greet her happily.

"Welcome back, Momma Benson." Fin smiled so wide it hurt his cheeks. Olivia returned the friendly expression, coming to a stop at her desk. Bright yellow, pink, and orange flowers greeted her, and when she reached for the card, she noticed the picture frame hiding behind the bouquet. It was cool in her hands.

She looked at the furthest left of the two pictures. There she was, Detective Olivia Benson, 8 months pregnant. She stood with her squad, each person doing something she found hilarious. Amanda was leaning down, looking determined to hear the baby in Liv's belly. Nick was on his haunches on the floor with an open, happy mouth, his free hand on her bump. Fin held a tiny NYPD replica badge to her belly button for the "little cop" inside her while the captain and Munch both kissed her on opposite cheeks. Olivia's eyes were closed, a huge smile on her face as she laughed.

Olivia moved her gaze to the second picture in the frame, the one on the right. There she was again, surrounded by her family in the hospital. No one was aware of the anonymous photographer as they, everyone in her squad, stood and looked on in awe at the tiny, moments-old baby. Olivia was holding the little girl, her finger on Aleah's tiny hand, her smile and gaze full of love.

Only a few happy tears blurred her vision as she thanked her squad. "This is beautiful." She set it back down. "Thank you."

"Now you can put that picture right next to your mom's. She'd be so proud of you, Liv." Munch's seriousness warmed Olivia's heart.

"I think so." She agreed with another appreciative smile. Olivia knew she would have been proud. She knew.


End file.
